Pearl
Pearl is a supporting character in the television series 101 Dalmatian Street. She is a horse and an officer of the mounted division of the London Police Department. Description Personality Pearl is a tough, serious police horse who is an upholder of justice. She also despises crooks, thieves, troublemakers, or anyone who breaks the law. Physical appearance Pearl is a grey horse who wears a black saddle that has a gold reflective flop, a gold reflective and black halter and a breast collar with a large London Police department badge in the center. She also wears reflective leg wraps on her hind legs. Powers and abilities Pearl is shown to be a very fast runner and has great tracking skills to help her locate suspects. Bio Pearl first appeared in "May Contain Nuts" having heard the burglar alarm of a grocery store and seeing Sid and a reluctant Dolly on the roof absconding with stolen nuts from the store. She orders them to halt in the name of the law and when they try to run, she engages a pursuit of them on hoof. She loses them but later manages to track Sid down after the nuts he stored in the church clock tower overflowed and sent him flying out of the church building right into her waiting hooves to be arrested. In "Poetry Scam", Diesel is able to use his cone to pick up Pearl talking, where it seems she has spotted Mister Fuzzy with an apple and "takes it in to custody" by eating it from his hand. In "The Nose Job", Pearl arrives at the Dalmatian family's house that the park has been vandalized, with some one digging up the flower beds and painting paw prints over the Horse Statue. Since the Dalmatians are suspect (such as Diesel's habit of digging, and Da Vinci's art) they are banned from the park, until Pearl can complete her investigation. Pearl later arrests Diesel when he broke the ban, caught while he dug into the park. At the police station, Dylan tries to explain about Diesel's innocence telling her that he was only sleep walking, but Pearl notes that Diesel did still break the park ban. Dylan and the other pups try using the World Wide Woof again, to distract Pearl, Dolly and Da Vinci (covered in soot from Doug's helmet) enter the police station from the skylight. Da Vinci then paints on the wall behind Diesel's cage, making it look like Diesel has dug his way out. With Pearl searching out side (the other pups, disguised as Diesel, keeping her distracted), Da Vinci uses her spray can to keep the door from closing, so she, Dolly and Diesel can escape through the front entrance. During this, they over hear Pearl claim a cat reported that it was the Dalmatians. Unknown to the other Dalmatians, they are being recorded from afar. When Pearl realizes the hole in the wall is actually painted on, she accidentally trips on Snowball's (who had been locked up for getting Pearl caught up in her leash earlier) leash, allowing the Pomerania to squeeze through the bars of her cell and be dragged back to her human, with her retracting leash. Trivia *Pearl appears to love apples, similar to another Disney horse, Maximus from Tangled. Gallery Halt! In the name of the Law!.png|"You there! Halt! In the name of the law!" The_Nose_Job3.jpg Tumblr_ppno02w2gA1v79cwgo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ppno02w2gA1v79cwgo2_1280.jpg Scene9.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters